The Genomics Training Program (GTP) is proposed within the highly successful framework of the joint Division of Health Sciences and Technology (HST) of Harvard University and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. GTP is designed to guide quantitatively-trained students through a doctoral program in which they acquire expertise in the relevant life sciences and genomics disciplines. GTP brings together nationally-recognized leaders in basic biological sciences, engineering, computer science, genomics, bioinformatics, hospital-based/disease focused laboratories, epidemiologists, medical and investigational ethics, and a rich set of didactic pedagogical opportunities. The key features of this program will include: 1) A core curriculum in biological sciences, genomics (engineering, biology and computational), including a core laboratory course. A subset of students will obtain a brief but immersive exposure to clinical medicine. 2) Access to multiple laboratories throughout Harvard-MIT and associated hospital-based laboratories for their doctoral work. This, again within the successful HST model, provides each student with maximal opportunity to explore their own interests while providing them the structure and core facilities of the GTP. 3) A month-long (summer or winter session) introductory "hands on" genomics laboratory course. 4) GTP Coupling: A seminar series for the entire GTP trainee group with core faculty to ensure a common knowledge-base, retain currency with new technologies, and foster group cohesion and collegiality. These seminars will alternate presentations by a leading researcher at Harvard/MlT or from outside with faculty-supervised student-led presentations. 5) Access to the multiple genomics journal clubs and laboratory meetings that are already available through the faculty of the GTP. The GTP also includes a smaller post-doctoral training track that shares elements with the doctoral track, notably GTP Coupling seminars and a Faculty Advisor system that draws upon GTP Core Faculty.